Poindexter
Poindexter, also sometimes go by the nickname "Poinsy", is the tritagonist in the Felix the Cat franchise. He is a genius scientist who is both the Professor's nephew and a friend of Felix. Basically, still being a child, Poindexter falls under the "minion with an F in Evil" topic, though his IQ level (which is 222) gives him A's in everything else, especially science. The button on his shirt allows him to temporarily glitch machinery as seen when it stopped Master Cylinder from attacking him and Felix. He was voiced by the late Alice Playten. Blood is thicker than H20 Although who and where his parents are (or if they're even still alive) is still unknown, Poindexter is the appearent pride-and-joy of his uncle, the Professor. Though debateable, it might've been attempts to raise this mischievious little master-mind right that could've gotten the Professor off the Naughty-list at last in the Christmas special. Odds are, the professor doesn't know much about the normal-childhood Poindexter obviously needed (especially since the genius genetics they both have deprives them) especially since the one child-friendly book they have among the collection of advanced readings (Mother Goose) has been scientifically altered. Poindexter has been forbidden from his uncle's labratory on several occations, especially since the boy keeps blowing himself up trying to invent a new, super-powerful rocketfuel a formula that several kidnappers (more often then not, the Master Cylinder) want to steal for selfish gain. The Professor's less-evil side is revealed by the desire to protect Poindexter in every logical way possible. Friends with Felix the Cat Although the cronilogical order of some episodes get mixed up, Poindexter's signature appearance is in "Felix Babysits" when Felix takes a job to babysit for the Professor for the night (mostly out of surprise and curiousity of how the professor could even have a baby), and Poindexter comes to his uncle's calling... but not before an explosion from another rocketfuel failure, and when he got a scolding reminder that the lab's off limits, Poindexter jokes "There's no fuel like an old fuel" (Felix sarcasticly called the boy a "funny man"), and when they shake hands for the first time, Poindexter plays a practical-joke on Felix using a joy-buzzer, and then the push-button model of his new force-feild sheild. While the Professor's out to watch a wrestling match (though dressed to make his lie about going to the opera convincing) Poindexter asks "Mr.Felix" to read him a bed-time story, but after failing to find an age-approprate book, Poindexter already snuck into the lab and whipped up a shrinking salution and got Felix to drink it, reducing the cat to the size of an ameoba, and when one of those microorginisams (King Blob) tried to eat Felix, Poindexter, in attempt to help, sprayed his own microscope with a fast-grow antidote, which not only restored Felix's true size, but turned the microscopic King Blob into a giant monster, but as Felix brought the ameoba back down to size, Poindexter makes another attempt at the rocketfuel project and blows himself up, landing himself stuck in a test-tube, and Felix, calling that the "last retort", finally get's Poindexter to bed and tells a version of Snow White by memory, thus technechly giving Poindexter the friend and childhood any child would need. On one occasion, he helped the professor steal Felix's Magic Bag. Gallery Trivia *Poindexter is similar to Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory in appearance, but unlike Poindexter, Dexter has his purple gloves on and wears an orange hair color rather than wearing an academic mortarboard cap and being bald. Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Magic Category:Related to Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Neutral Good Category:Supporters